Utopia
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia, The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru married. Final Chapter up! R&R Please! COMPLETE!
1. Happy Birthday, Michiru!

Title: Utopia 

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia, The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are soon engaged to be married.

Authors Notes: I got the idea for the 'Utopia' Title from what was taking place in one of my favorite shows, Charmed.  
The idea of a perfect world, peaceful and demon free. Like in this case, The Outer's experience a time of peace youma free and have normal lives even if it is for so brief a time. Oh and the timing for this fic is March 6th, based on next month, which falls on a Sunday. I have some information on Miyoko's future self at my site, which is on my profile.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Only Miyoko and Shukensha belong to me.

Setsuna sat up at the large window sill of the Outer Senshi Mansion, gazing absently out onto the city of Tokyo, watching some cherry blossoms flow elegantly in the wind. The garnet eyed guardian of time was wearing a long strapless red-wine colored dress that complimented her lean figure, she also wore a silver necklace with a key in the middle that was adorned with garnet gemstones, with a matched set of earrings.

Setsuna had received this as a Christmas present the other year, from Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.  
Her husband Shukensha was with Haruka, Hotaru and her three month old daughter, Miyoko, in the kitchen. The four had managed to keep Michiru out of the house while they prepared for Michiru's eighteenth birthday party that night. Miyoko had been born on the first of January, twelve A.M. sharp, the dawn of a new year.

Though, she was concerned about the way Miyoko had been growing, the way she looked, you'd think she was around three years instead of months. The same thing had occurred with Hotaru but at a rather faster rate. This had led her to question if her daughter would be needed relatively soon. She had checked at the time gates countless times for any signs of intruders, but none whatsoever.

All in all, everything had seemed perfectly fine, no sign of any evil aura, at least, not yet.  
She had met Shukensha after the ordeal with the death busters at the gate of time. Setsuna had married him a few months after the battle with Galaxia. Months later, was pregnant with Miyoko. This was what she had wished for when she had made that wish upon that shooting star, with Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka, a family. Setsuna smiled at the memory. Hotaru had been curious as to what she had wished for, perhaps someday she would have to tell her.

Setsuna had only carried Miyoko for seven months, She must have been growing rapidly then too, because she had been perfectly healthy even though she was pre-mature.

"Setsuna-mama!" a small voice called Setsuna turned and stood up as Miyoko entered the room with Hotaru.  
Miyoko had light green hair which was now down to the middle of her back, and garnet eyes which suited her own,  
she must have picked up the 'Setsuna-mama' from Hotaru.

The two of them had become quickly attached to each other. Hotaru had missed Chibiusa deeply since she had returned to the future. She had seen the future, she knew that this peace they were blessed with wouldn't last forever. Someday, Herself, Shukensha as well as Haruka and Michiru would leave and take place in the rings of the outer solar system to protect the Earth from invasion.

Setsuna forced herself to smile "Hai"  
"I finished the decorations, Setsuna-mama, Miyo-chan helped me." Hotaru said happily Setsuna knelt down and hugged her daughters "That's great"

"Where's Haruka-papa and Shukensha-papa?" Setsuna asked standing back up "They're in the kitchen putting the toppings on the cake." Miyoko responded catching Setsuna by surprise

In the kitchen

Haruka took a tube of cake frosting and began to slowly write 'Happy Birthday Michiru' in cursive on top of the cake. The cake was coated in white frosting with a corner of white and red frosting flowers.  
Setsuna had baked the lemon cake, other than Michiru, she was the best cook.

Haruka and Shukensha didn't want to test their cooking skills, especially when they were short on time tonight.  
Besides the way Haruka added the frosting made it look like an already difficult task.

When she was finished, Haruka gave a sigh of perfection, then turned over to Shukensha who was only a few inches taller than herself, he had light green hair and emerald eyes. He placed in eighteen candles. "So, when is Michiru supposed to be back, Haruka-san?" he asked The blond placed her hands on her hips and sighed "No formality is necessary, Shukensha-kun, how long have we known each other now?"

The emerald eyed man nodded "Haruka, gomen ne, it's still a habit"  
Haruka nodded then turned around just taking notice of Miyoko and Hotaru's absence "Where did the girls go"  
Shukensha bent going over the cake once more before picking it up and turning to take it into the dining room "I think they went to see Setsuna." he replied with a smile

Haruka nodded with a slight smile and followed to the dining room to continue the decorations.  
She looked at her watch only a few more hours to go before Michiru and the others arrived.  
Michiru sighed deeply as she positioned herself to float on top of the waters of the GYM pool, she wore her black swimsuit, which she used in many swim workouts.

She closed her eyes and in hailed a deep breath before opening them again and looking straight at the ceiling.  
When she had arriver earlier, she had been glad that the pool was vacant, but that was to be expected on Sunday afternoons and evenings. Citizens of Japan were all about focusing on the week to come. 'Sunday, March the sixth.' she re-repeated inside of her head, then it dawned on her that it was her birthday

No wonder Haruka and the others made a big fuss about keeping her away from the mansion. She had totally forgotten, Birthdays to her, were just another day of the year. That is until she had met Haruka, her mate had always done something special for her and tried to convince her that birthdays were more than just another day of the year, that everyone should be celebrated for their birth. She stood up and smiled at the thought.

Sometimes it was still a habit of hers to forget about her own birthday, it was never really a big deal to her. Ever since seventh grade, she had been burdened by the weight of the world on her shoulders. She couldn't think about anything else, however, she always remembered others birthdays and felt a desire to do something special for the ones she loved.  
Michiru ran her fingers through her sea-green colored hair. It's been a year since battle, and there had been no signs of immediate danger, which she was grateful for. Maybe they could settle down and have semi normal lives, but she knew deep down that this peace wouldn't last forever, Setsuna explained briefly how Crystal Tokyo would have to come about.  
Even if this peace wouldn't last forever, she wanted to indulge in this Utopia.

She sighed to herself before looking up at the clock on the far wall of the indoor swimming pool. 7:30PM. She took notice how long she had been organizing her thoughts and lost track of time. Haruka had said to be back before 9PM, she had more or less killed time while she was away from the mansion, which was extremely rare, usually she was focused on not having enough time. But looking back on that now, boring didn't seem so bad. Taking notice of the waters which had grown cold due to her lack of movement in the water, she turned and stepped onto the pool later and exited the pool.  
Back at the mansion

Haruka lifted the sleeve of her blouse to examine her watch for about the thousandth time,  
it was already 8:45PM and all of the guests had already arrived, even Usagi had been on time.  
She remembered telling Michiru to be back before 9PM, and she was usually much earlier.  
Hotaru came up beside her "Haruka-papa, if you keep looking at the that watch your wrist is going to fall off, besides all the more reason to give Michiru-mama a surprise party"  
The young girl's violet eyes lit up.

Haruka let a smile brighten her features "I think that would be a great idea, Hime-chan"  
She turned towards the dining room where her fellow soldiers stood and socialized over drinks. Usagi wore a diamond ring on her ring finger, when Mamoru came back from America, he had promised to marry her. She smiled hoping Michiru would like her birthday gift.

She then turned to Setsuna, Shukensha and Miyoko who walked over towards them. Miyoko held a small glass of iced Milk Tea, Setsuna and Shukensha held steaming cups with green tea. "Where's Michiru? I thought she'd show up earlier,  
considering we practically shoved her out the door this morning." She sighed

Haruka nodded "I know but, Hotaru has a great idea, we can throw a surprise party for her!" Fifteen Minutes later Michiru pulled up in the driveway of the outer's mansion and exited her blue car, a shopping bag in each hand.

After she had finished swimming she had decided to go out and buy another outfit. She wore knee length black leather boots, matched with a long silk skirt with red rose designs that went to her knees. She wore a white casual tee shirt with Kaiou Michiru in cursive across the front, ever since she had devoted her life to her music and she was making her way to the top.

She smiled to herself closing the car door and made her way towards the front door, she couldn't wait to get back to her family, when she had been younger and first accepted her destiny as Sailor Neptune she had always desired to have something truly to come home to.

With that thought in mind, Michiru lifted her slender hand and knocked softly on the door. After a minute or so had passed, she placed her bags down on each side of her and opened her purse to search for her key, but stopped momentarily to take notice that no lights were on, not even the porch light. There wasn't any sign of life inside.

'That's odd' Michiru thought to herself, usually someone would be home at this hour.  
Without hesitation, she placed her hand on the door knob and turned it, as it opened with a small creek.  
She peered inside and into the darkness She felt a very ominous feeling, but it wasn't an indication of anything supernatural she felt, rather, she felt like she was isolated in a bad horror flick.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she closed the door behind her once she was inside and slowly, with much caution proceeded into the darkness. Everything was extremely quiet, so quite that it qualified as eerie.

She stopped when she reached the dining room and slowly moved to flip the lights,  
when a burst of cheers and screams rang so loud, that they probably could have been heard from a 10 Miles away.  
Michiru dropped her bags suddenly and had to cover her ears to filter out the unbearable noise.  
"Michiru-san, otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu!" The crowd which were their fellow inner senshi and the rest of her family When the noise settled she removed her hands from her ears and opened her eyes to the impeccable and beautiful scene before her.

The entire room was decorated, it was an awe-inspiring sight,  
All of her family and friends stood by the long table with a tall white cake decorated frosting flowers on the top.  
"Ara..."she said looking around the room as she stepped down the stairs towards her fellow senshi "It's beautiful"  
The crowd quickly moved forward and exchanged tight hugs with the sea-green haired soldier of embrace.  
"Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu!"

Usagi nearly jumped up and down "Time to cut the cake!" she cheered Makoto, Ami, Rei, Luna, Artemis and Minako sweat dropped "Some things never change." Makoto sighed "That's for sure, her eyes are bigger than her stomach." Rei sighed Usagi turned "Give it a rest will you Rei, it's a party!" she exclaimed all of them sighed

Michiru cut the cake in even slices while Hotaru and Miyoko passed them around to everyone.

Usagi hungrily ate her cake and literally licked her plate clean.  
Michiru and Haruka couldn't help but giggle at their future Queen's silliness.

After finishing the cake, Haruka and Shukensha stood up deciding it was time to open presents. "Hotaru, Miyoko, could you bring the presents over to Michiru-mama"  
The two little girls bolted from their seats and towards the table and gathered the presents in their arms and placed them next to Michiru and Setsuna who was sitting next to her.

Michiru smiled "Arigatou!"

She picked up a present which was wrapped neatly and elegantly in blue wrapping paper,  
this one was from Setsuna, Miyoko and Shukensha. She pulled back the wrapping paper which revealed a beautiful glass violin. Her jaw nearly dropped. "Aw, it's so beautiful, you shouldn't have." she smiled fondly Setsuna smiled "Miyoko picked it out while Shukensha and I were shopping."

Once they had finished opening presents, Michiru had exchanged hugs with everyone.  
Hotaru had given her a porcelain mermaid statue, which she had saved her allowance for.  
Ami had given her a painting of the ocean that was one of her fathers.  
Makoto had given her a silver necklace with aquamarine gemstones.  
Minako and Artemis had given Michiru a set of classical Cd's.  
Rei had given Michiru a charm that wards off evil spirits.  
Usagi and Luna had given her a cosmetics set.

Usagi smiled "Mamo-chan called a few days ago and said he had gotten you a souvenir from America, but it's a surprise until he gets back." the blond nodded

Michiru smiled at Usagi then turned back to the sound of Setsuna's voice. "Michiru, there's another present over here and it's from Haruka." The soldier of revolution said Hotaru tilted her head walked over to Setsuna who handed it to her "I thought we got all of them,  
anyway, Haruka-papa, you should give this to Michiru-mama."

The young soldier of death and rebirth said handing the small present to Haruka and sat next to Michiru. All of the inner soldiers crowded next to them.  
as Haruka handed the present to Michiru.

Michiru grinned at her lover and carefully undid the wrapping to reveal a small velvet black box. She slowly opened the box and her jaw fell open and she forced herself to say something but no words came out of her mouth. Inside was a diamond ring.

Everyone who was crowded around them were watching in complete awe.  
Haruka knelled next to Michiru and carefully took the ring out of the box and took Michiru's elegant hand in her own and slid the ring onto Michiru's ring finger. She took Michiru's hand in her own. She looked deeply into Michiru's sea-green eyes, the windows to her soul.

"Kaiou Michiru, everything that is elegant and beautiful, will you marry me?"

To be continued...

A/N: So what did you think so far? I could probably create a small story that centers around how Setsuna and Shukensha meet and so forth. Anyway, tell me what you think! R R Please!


	2. Michiru Tenou

Title: Utopia 

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia, The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are soon engaged to be married.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Only Miyoko and Shukensha belong to me.

After the inner soldiers had left from the party, Setsuna and Shukensha, along with Hotaru and Miyoko who had volunteered to help were left to clean everything up.

Haruka was too far out there to say or do anything, she re-played her proposal to Michiru inside her head

Flashback

"…Everything that is elegant and beautiful, will you marry me?"

Michiru smiled at her then stood up as Haruka had done the same. The Soldier of Embrace moved closer towards The Soldier of Wind and Rebellion stepped back unconsciously.

Michiru slid her hands under Haruka's jaw before she was able to speak and sealed the moment meeting Haruka's lips and pulled away without a word and left the room.

Haruka forced herself to speak but was unable to comprehend what had just happened. The others just sat there with their mouths open. They had never really seen the two of them be so forward with their relationship, yet alone kiss in front of their fellow soldiers.

Though, Setsuna, Shukensha, Hotaru and Miyoko didn't look at all surprised since they lived with them on a daily basis.

End of Flashback

She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of running water in the bathroom closest to the living room.

'What did that kiss mean?' Haruka questioned herself

Michiru hadn't spoken since her proposal.

Haruka jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Go see her." Came Setsuna's voice Haruka rubbed her throbbing temple then stood up facing Setsuna who smiled softly and nodded

Michiru smiled to herself as she poured some foaming cream bath into the running water of the bathtub. She placed two candle stands with rose scented candles next to the bathtub then lit them. She closed her eyes taking in the scent from the forming scent of the candles and bubbles in the bath before turning to exit the bathroom to grab a book to read.

When she returned she turned of the lights then closed the door behind her and removed her light blue robe, oblivious to the figure behind her. She placed her book on the side of the tub.

"Michiru..." Came a husky voice

Michiru turned in alarm as Haruka walked out from the dark corner of the bathroom and stepped into a path of light that came from the illuminated candle.  
The blond stood there wrapped in a royal blue towel with an engaging smirk on her face.

"Haruka…" Michiru said

"May I join you?" Haruka asked moving closer towards her

Michiru smiled to herself "I suppose…"

She turned and shut off the running water as Haruka had removed her towel and slid in first, letting out a sigh of content as the warmth entered her body.

Once Haruka was situated, Michiru slid her legs into the water then slowly lay down, back facing Haruka and leaned the back of her head against Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka hummed as they both took in the beautiful smell of the foaming cream bath, she slid her long masculine arms around the waist of her lover and rested her chin on to of Michiru's head.

"Michiru…" Haruka started

"That was a wonderful party, Haruka, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu." Michiru said softly As she reached out absently and cupped some foaming bubbles into her hand

"I thought you'd like it, but then there's the other thing…"

"And what might that be?" Michiru asked with a smile, she had already known the answer to her own question

Haruka reached out with her right arm and gently took Michiru's hand in her own and fingered the engagement ring on Michiru's finger.

"You haven't spoken since I proposed to you…do you not want to marry me?" Haruka said sadly

Michiru smiled and took some bath suds onto the tip of her finger and placed it on Haruka's nose

"Oh, I see. I thought I already expressed my answer to you earlier." Michiru smiled remembering the kiss

"Eh?"

"Ask me again."

"Michiru, Will you marry me?" Haruka positioned Michiru so that they were now gazing deeply into one another's eyes as if looking into one another's soul

Michiru smiled "Yes, I will."

A burst of giggles and cheers rose from the other side of the bathroom door,  
making it clear that, Setsuna, Shukensha, Miyoko and Hotaru were tuning in on the conversation.

Haruka held Michiru closer to her and leaned down meeting Michiru's soft pink lips. "Well it's clear no one objects." Haruka chucked

"What do you say, like the idea of becoming Michiru Tenou?"

Michiru smiled looking up at Haruka, the strings of her wavy bangs curled delicately around her sea-green eyes. "I'd love more than anything to become your wife, I wouldn't have chosen to become Sailor Neptune if I couldn't be able to meet you."

"I know, I wouldn't have accepted my destiny either if you weren't there to save me and knowing what I know now, I wouldn't do anything differently because I was able to meet you, and I have destiny to thank for that." Haruka said

Looking at the candle beside the bathtub then leaned her head against Michiru's "I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Haruka."

To be continued…

A/N: So I decided to add a little twist before Michiru accepted Haruka's proposal,

didn't want the 'Yes' to be expected at the start of the story. This chapter is a little

short but hopefully my next one will be longer.


	3. Wedding

Title: Utopia 

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia. The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are soon engaged to be married.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Miyoko and Shukensha belong to me. The song Senshi No Omoi doesn't belong to me either.

One Month Later…

It was the day of Haruka and Michiru's wedding and everyone was bussing themselves over random tasks in the Mansion where the wedding was to be held that evening.  
Mamoru had just arrived back to Tokyo from America a few days ago, he was to stay until he had to go back in three months.

After Haruka had changed into her Tux, Shukensha and Mamoru entered the dressing room.

Haruka wore a traditional black tux as well as black dress shoes to go with her outfit.  
She didn't even need to think twice when the thought of wearing a dress crossed her mind; her answer was simply no,this was a special day for Michiru and herself and the last thing she wanted to do was be uncomfortable, let's say the idea of frills and ribbons didn't exactly fascinate her.

She smiled admiring herself in the mirror as Shukensha and Mamoru came on each side of her and gave her a friendly slap on the back as Haruka was adjusting her collar.

"You look great Haruka-san." Mamoru and Shukensha said

"Arigatou." She said with a chuckle

Shukensha handed her a bottle of expensive cologne that Haruka had requested earlier.  
Sill watching herself in the large mirror she sprayed it a few times before handing it back to Shukensha.

Meanwhile in Michiru's room.

After Michiru put her dress on, she was startled by Setsuna who walked in with arms full of rose petals and a grin on her face.

Michiru gave her a questioning look "What are those for?"

Setsuna came forward and released the large pile of rose petals and showered them over Michiru. Both of them giggled before Setsuna spoke again. "No reason, I just gathered them from the Rose bush out back, anyway, how does it fit?" The garnet eyed woman asked as she lifted Michiru's aqua locks of hair to hold and brushed some of the petals that had fallen on Michiru's shoulders while she fitted the wedding dress.

The dress was a was a beautiful white strapless gown that hugged at her curves and complimented her slender body. The bottom of the dress however was wide and loose covering her feet.

When Setsuna adjusted the zipper on Michiru's gown she sighed and decided to put Michiru's hair in the same style as her own.

Setsuna grabbed a brush and ran it through Michiru's wavy hair.  
"So how is everything so far? find everything to your liking?" Setsuna asked

Michiru smiled while she admired herself in the mirror.  
"Beyond my liking, everything's so…perfect; I've never been so exited." Michiru said as she felt butterfly's well within her stomach

"Well of course it is hun, it's your wedding day and you're marring the love of your life, It was the same way for me." Setsuna said softly as she finished putting the bun in place on Michiru's head

Setsuna came to the side of Michiru making sure the curls were in place.  
"It's hard for me to believe this is really happening." Michiru closed her eyes and smiled to herself

Setsuna made her way over to the closet and pulled out a pair of three inch heels and placed them next to Michiru and as the beautiful Soldier of Embrace elegantly slid her feet into them.

"Well, after everything the both of you have been through… you u both deserve this." Setsuna reassured her as she removed a brand new set of earrings from her dress pocket

They were long icicle looking aquamarine earrings.  
Setsuna pulled Michiru's hair back and placed them on each side of Michiru's pierced ears, Setsuna eyed a vase with a bouquet of roses, she grabbed a single one and placed it in the band that held Michiru's bun.

Setsuna smiled thoughtfully

"Michiru."

"What is it?" she asked

Setsuna pulled out another present which was in a blue velvet box, and opened it to reveal a mermaid pendant embodied in aqua jewels.  
"I know it's a little early, but this is my gift to you."

Michiru smiled as Setsuna placed it around her neck.  
"Arigatou, Setsuna."

"You're welcome."

The next thing now was the make up.

The wedding was to be held in a largely now decorated room that was in the center of the outer's mansion. There was a large, delicious looking wedding cake off to the side which had been made by Makoto for free and for a wedding gift. Many elegantly wrapped presents piled by the cake, which was topped with porcelain doves.  
Next to the cake were appetizers as well as the plates and silverware.

The inner soldiers hurried with the last minute decorations and then found themselves rushing around in a disorderly fashion. "Haruka-san is going to be coming out anytime now, it's almost time and we need to be organized!" Ami nearly demanded The Soldier of Wisdom showing everyone to their places.

Usagi stood directly across from Minako both wore elegant white dresses. Pink ribbons decorating Usagi's ondagos as her two pig tails elegantly flowed behind the future queen. Minako had her haired pulled up in her trademark red bow at the back of her head. Makoto was standing directly across from Ami. Instead of her usual turquoise hair balls holding her ponytail, she wore a sugar pink ribbon in its place. Ami who was standing across from her, had a light green pin that held back her blue bangs.

At the very front of the aisle, the inner soldiers had created, Rei stood wearing a similar white dress to that of her fellow soldiers. She had her raven hair pulled back with a white ribbon into a loose ponytail, ready to conduct the ceremony. When everyone was in their places, the music had begun.

Haruka appeared going down the long aisle, both her arms linked with a man on each side. Shukensha had taken Haruka's right and Mamoru the left, both wore similar tux suits, leading her to the front, and through the small aisle the inner soldiers had created and released her when they arrived in front of Rei and went on each side of her.

Haruka felt her heart beating at a rate that her breathing was becoming heavier.  
The next to come down the aisle were Miyoko and Hotaru side by side holding baskets of rose petals gathered from most likely the same place Setsuna had gotten hers.  
The wore white dress similar to the one's the inner soldier's wore. Miyoko had her now shoulder length light green hair spilling over her shoulders, her grown out bangs were pulled back into a jeweled barrette. Hotaru's bangs were parted and held in place with hair pins.

The two girls reached into he baskets and threw rose petals onto the aisle as they made their way to the front. The petals were red, white and pink.  
Once the two of them reached the front, everyone spread out in an almost circular fashion, except Rei who stood on the podium and Haruka before her.  
The nervous, yet excited the blond watched the awe inspiring sight.

Setsuna had her arm linked with Michiru's right arm as they descended the stairs. Setsuna had her hair up in her custom bun, which was held up with a band decorated with garnet gemstones which had matched her earring studs.

Like the other Senshi, she wore a silky white gown. The excited soldiers watched as they started down the aisle. Usagi couldn't help but giggle

"I love weddings! I can't wait to marry Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper while everyone around her shushed her. Michiru was beautiful; she wore a long white wedding dress, which complimented her elegant body and unfailing grace. She carried a bouquet in both hands which held, red, white and pink Roses.

Under the veil, Michiru's hair was in a similar style to Setsuna's which had a red rose strung through it. Haruka swallowed 'She's so beautiful.'

Michiru caught Haruka's gaze and smiled warmly at her soon to be wife.  
Once they reached the end of the aisle, Setsuna led Michiru to Haruka then joined the others and spread out to watch the couple as Rei began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the eternal bond between these two individuals,  
who will make a proclamation of their love in front of everyone they love and trust most,  
and unify these two as one." Rei spoke looking at Haruka and Michiru

After the introduction, Rei turned to Haruka "Tenou Haruka, will you embrace Kaiou Michiru as your wife,  
friend and lover, will you stand by her through whatever obstacles lay ahead for forever and all time?" Rei continued

Haruka smiled as Rei conducted the ceremony "I will." Haruka replied

Rei turned to Michiru "Kaiou Michiru, will you embrace Tenou Haruka as your wife, friend and lover, will you stand by her through whatever obstacles lay ahead for forever and all time?"

Michiru smiled "I will."

"You may face each other and recite your vows." Rei instructed

Haruka turned towards Michiru, taking her slender hands in her own.  
"Michiru, you are the soul reason I wake up every morning, you are the reason I choose to accept my destiny. You are the reason I am standing here. When I am the shadow, you are the light. I'm so lucky to have some one like you who loves and understands me for who I am. We've been through a lot together and I promise I will always be by your side no matter what. I loved you the first moment I laid my eyes upon you and I will forever be yours." Haruka spoke

Rei turned to Michiru

As Michiru nodded, placing her free hand on the top of Haruka's.  
"Haruka, I never intended to investigate you just because you were destined to be Sailor Uranus, but rather because you were always so strong and independent. Someone who is honest to their feelings is someone I want to be with. I love you Haruka, I always have and I always will. I am so blessed and lucky to have you and I am forever yours." Michiru spoke softly as tears of happiness welled in her eyes

Hotaru brought over two rings as Rei began to speak.  
"Wedding rings are symbols of eternal unity, may these rings be a sign of your, love, affection."

Haruka took Michiru's slender hand and slipped a ring onto Michiru's finger,  
Michiru's aquamarine birth stone was in the center of the ring. Michiru took her ring for Haruka, and slipped it onto her ring finger, it was a golden ring, with 'I love you' engraved on the back.

They smiled at each other and recited

"Now that you have placed the rings one another's fingers, you will recite after me, 'This love has blessed us with wings and gills, we will soon fly freely in the blue sky, swim without boundaries in the deep sea, wherever the wind and ocean may take us, I will stay by your side, forever and all time, this ring symbolizes my love and affection.'"

Haruka and Michiru held each other's hands and recited "This love has blessed us with wings and gills, we will soon fly freely in the blue sky,  
swim without boundaries in the deep sea, wherever the wind and ocean may take us, I will stay by your side, forever and all time, this ring symbolizes my love and affection."

After the closing, Rei sighed and took a deep breath "You may kiss the bride."

Warmth rushed through Haruka's entire body, as she pulled her wife towards her, sliding her arms around her slender body and moved in to meet Michiru's lips as they kissed passionately.

All of their family and friends cheered, jumping up and down, some even gathering rose petals and throwing them into the air.

Haruka slid her hand under Michiru's hair, caressing her neck as she continued to kiss her love. "I love you." She whispered softly into Michiru's ear

"I love you too."

Senshi No Omoi -Now the evening sun is blazing as it sets As if it were melting into the calm sea Looking at it with you, this scene Will burn into my memory Once again a storm will come this way The one, she is in danger Peace can be protected from the foreign enemies By only you and me I want to thank destiny Because I was able to meet you Break through the silence of the lies and Together we will secure true peace People are all alone, every one Living on a journey of solitude Until the day I found my way to you That is what I thought Whatever injuries or hardships one has One who won't depend on anyone And is always true to their own feelings I want to be with I am not having regrets Because this is the path I went down with you It was decided beneath the stars Since before when affection was born, we are soldiers of destiny I want to thank destiny Because I was able to meet you Break through the silence of the lies and Together we will secure true peace-

To be continued…

Authors Notes: In recent times, there has been a lot of western influence on weddings

in Japan. So I went with this method. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

R&R Please!


	4. Honeymoon

Title: Utopia 

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia. The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are married and on their honeymoon when a sudden vision causes them to question the current Utopia they are experiencing.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Miyoko and Shukensha belong to me as well as some other made up characters.

Haruka and Michiru boarded the cruise ship in which they were going to spend their honeymoon for a week. Once they were on the top deck, they waved to Setsuna, Shukensha, Miyoko and Hotaru who waited at the dock until Haruka and Michiru were on the ship. Their luggage was to be boarding the ship and taken back to their cabin within the next few hours and in the mean time, Haruka and Michiru were looking around the top of the ship.

After their family left, they leaned against the railing, taking in the fresh ocean breeze. There was a buffet on the top deck as well as more and more people boarded the ship, stopped for a bite to eat. Haruka smiled across the top deck was a stage,  
where she had watched Michiru play her violin for the first time.

Tough her past was filled with much sadness, she had been able to meet Michiru. Haruka leaned towards Michiru as they both overlooked the ocean.

"The ocean is calm." Michiru said softly

Haruka smiled softly "The wind is placid and free of any threat."

Then quickly turned towards Michiru and smiled, placing her hand on her lower back "Come on let's get something to eat."

A few hours later, they decided to go to their cabin where their roller suitcases were waiting beside the door.

Haruka took out one of the two key cards she and Michiru had been given and slid it into the door as it unlocked. Haruka picked up hers and Michiru's roller suitcase and pulled them in behind her and held open the door for Michiru afterwards.

The inside the room were two beds, though they only really needed one.  
There was a small circular window on the far right, which only came with the more expensive cabins, which they could easily afford.

On the left side of the beds was a wooden polished closet, then on the opposite was a

Bathroom. In the far front of the room was a 19 inch TV. Haruka placed their luggage beside their bed as Michiru took a seat on the edge of the bed, picking up a map on the dresser beside the bed and looked at the different locations on the map, when a location for a tunnel aquarium caught her eye.

"Haruka!"

Haruka turned while she removed her coat

"Nani?"

"There's a large tunneled fish tank on the first deck, let's check it out after diner."

Michiru suggested with a smile

Haruka nodded "Alright, I think I'm going to take a shower first."

Michiru smiled "Am I invited?"

Haruka grinned "Always."

Around six o' clock that evening, Haruka and Michiru took the elevator up to third deck and found a relatively quite diner. A waiter escorted them to a booth with an ocean view.

Classical music played in the back round. Knowing already what they were going to Order, Haruka and Michiru set their menus aside. "It's so beautiful tonight."

Haruka whispered softly looking out of the window watching the ocean's ripples as they passed along the oceans current. The ship had departed two hours ago and the evening sun was blazing as it set, turning into dusk, as if it were melting into the calm sea.

Michiru reached over and placed her hand on top of Haruka's, both of their rings glimmering in the soft light that shined upon their table.

"Hai." Michiru agreed

A few minutes later, the waiter came by taking their orders, then left.

Both sat there in silence watching the scene outside the window before them,  
feeling the slight movement of the ship.

It seemed like only minutes ago the waiter had just left and returned with their food which brought them out of their revere.

Haruka had ordered a dinner salad and Michiru ordered Sashimi.  
"Do you think the others will be alright?" Michiru asked taking a bite of sashimi

"I'm sure they'll manage without us, besides Setsuna would always contact us if something was wrong or if it is a dire emergency." Haruka nodded reassuringly

Michiru allowed a smile to tug at her soft pink lips "I suppose you're right, I just hope that this utopia will sustain long enough for us to enjoy our vacation."

'And maybe perhaps even longer, at least I hope so.' Michiru added inside her mind

Once they finished their dinner, they took the elevator down to the aquarium which was close enough near the bottom of the ship that they could feel the slight movement of the ship.

They opened the door after the descended the staircase, to reveal a long tunneled fish tank filled with tropical fish. Michiru entered first followed by Haruka who was close behind her. A ways ahead of them were some couples, singles and some small families standing and admiring the fish.

They both watched in awe as the seen unfolded before them. Michiru took a few steps ahead then looked above them through thick glass,  
the tropical fish glided through the clear waters with such elegance and grace. Haruka smiled as she recalled a familiar moment with Michiru, just watching could make you be at peace. They both found themselves on a side of the aquatic room watching the fish through the clear glass. "This must be a new installment, I don't recall there ever being a small aquarium on this ship." Michiru said folding her hands

"Do you?" Michiru asked Haruka

The blond shook her head "No."

"Do you like it?" A familiar voice called behind them

Haruka and Michiru turned around to see a gentleman with average height who appeared to be in his fifties standing behind them.

Michiru smiled and bowed "Konnichiwa, Kasamatsu Hiroshi-san."

"I'm glad you've decided to come back on my ship again, Michiru-san." Hiroshi replied then glanced over at Haruka "And who might this be?" he asked with a warm smiled

"I'm Tenou Haruka, nice to meet you." Haruka said with a bow

The slightly shorter man's eyes went wide "The famous racer of all Japan? I'm Kasamatsu Hiroshi, owner of this ship, it's a pleasure to have you on my ship,  
have you been on here before I might ask?"

"Hai." Haruka replied then motioned to their aquatic surroundings

"I don't believe I've seen this section of the ship before though, is it new?" Haruka asked

Hiroshi nodded "Hai, it was installed about a little over a year ago now, beautiful isn't it?"

Haruka and Michiru nodded

"You're really getting quite popular for your music through Japan, Michiru-san.

Tenou-san you play an instrument?" He asked

Haruka nodded "Hai, the piano."

"That's great."

"Anyway, special occasion for the two of you?" Hiroshi asked taking note of their rings Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's lower back

"We've just recently married."

Hiroshi smiled "Well congratulations, to you both, though I must get going,  
please enjoy your stay, and if you both need anything just let me know…" He trailed off then turned back to them

"Wait, I know the last night of the cruise evening performance at top deck is currently open, if you two would like to perform for the audience, I could reserve it for you two, It would be an honor."

Michiru turned to Haruka and nodded at her giving the 'If it's fine with you, it's fine with Me' look.

"We would be honored to; I brought a violin for such an occasion as well."

Hiroshi smiled "We have a piano available as well, young man."

Haruka didn't bother to correct him on the 'young man' part but rather bowed slightly

"Arigatou gozaimasu, that would be great."

"Is there a piece you'd like us to play or…" Michiru trailed off

"No, this is totally up to the two of you, whatever you decide will be an honor and I'm positive the audience will enjoy." Hiroshi replied

"Anyway, I must be going now, sayonara."

Haruka and Michiru bowed "Sayonara."

The day of the concert

Haruka and Michiru lounged in the indoor hot tub which was near the workout room on the ship. Haruka wore a blue shirt and swim trunks to conceal her femininity incase the men were to join the hot tub across from them. Fortunately though, since it was late morning, it was just the two of them. Haruka had finished her jogging on the treadmill as did Michiru, so both were lounging in the hot tub before they decided to shower and rinse off and leave.

"Some times it's nice for some seclusion, though only in moderation. When we were stationed in the outer rings of the solar system, it was a very lonely place.  
I do enjoy time of peace, but not 24-7." Michiru spoke softly

Haruka hummed her response as she stroked Michiru's aqua locks of hair.  
"I wish we could stay like this forever." Haruka sighed Michiru smiled to herself as she traced circles in the waters.

"So do I, but we should get ready. I heard they also have a salon on board, I think I'm going to get my hair done."

"Alright, I'm going to relax in the sauna for a bit, I'll see you a bit later." Haruka smiled and leaned forward and gave her wife a kiss before they both parted

Michiru had made a quick stop by their cabin to change into a silky white gown and scheduled an appointment with the salon on the telephone and sure enough they were able to fit her in for a 12:00PM appointment which she had been thankful for, she had wanted some time to practice and then relax before the concert. Once the hair stylist had her take a seat, she took notice of a flyer next to the mirror, which advertised their upcoming concert tonight and announced their marriage.

Next to the writing was a picture of Haruka and herself, which she assumed had been taken sometime while they were on the ship. She remembered some photographers taking some snapshots of them during dinner, which this one must have been from.

Michiru watched silently with her hands folded in her lap as the hair stylist combed her hair up into a high ponytail, with a jeweled band to hold it in place.  
Aside from the back round music, the session was in total silence. About an hour or so later, when the stylist finished Michiru's hair, Michiru paid and thanked her.

When Michiru arrived back at her cabin, Haruka was already inside fully dressed in the Tux she had brought with her for such an occasion. The blond turned away from the mirror when she heard the door open and close.

She almost forgot to breath when the sight of her beautiful partner stood before her,  
gazing into her teal eyes. "What's the matter?" Michiru asked innocently Haruka grinned to herself before looking back to the elegant beauty in front of her.

"You look beautiful, love." Haruka said taking a few steps forward until she stood only about a foot apart from the love of her life

Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist "Likewise. I can't believe it, time really flew by. It's already our last night here. I mean I do miss everyone…but at the same time I don't want it to end." Michiru spoke softly as she rested her head against Haruka's chest.

Haruka smiled softly and reached up to stroke Michiru's face. "It won't end…It doesn't

have to; we could always do something like this again." Haruka tried to reassure her though they both shared the mutual understanding that battle could arise at any passing moment

Michiru pulled away slowly and took hold of both Haruka's masculine hands, strong, yet gentle and kind. "I know, I just don't want our time together to go to waste." Michiru said with a grin Haruka rewarded her with a seductive grin of her own

"Alone time with me is never a waste, we should take advantage of this time while we have it." Haruka winked

Michiru giggled "Oh My."

That Night

Haruka and Michiru stood behind the stage, watching as the vacant tables became full, weather it was couples, families or friends.

They both stood next to the railing taking a deep breath and inhaling the ocean air. They both gazed up at the night sky and the stars that illuminated the darkness of the night. Michiru wore a similar gown to the one she had wore in the joint concert with the three lights and Haruka her usual Tux for when she performed in front of an audience playing the piano.

They both sighed deeply when they heard their cue for getting on stage. Slowly they made their way to the side stairs of the stage, Michiru carefully holding her glass violin that she had been given for her birthday.

Once the two of them came to the center of the stage, the audience erupted into a roar or cheering. Haruka took seat by the piano and rested her long slender fingers just above the keys and smiled at her ring ringer.  
Once the applause ended, there was a brief introductory speech before they were signaled to begin.

Michiru closed her eyes, and let her subconscious take over as she passed the bow over the strings of her violin, creating a soft melody which emanated her emotions.  
Michiru opened her eyes and narrowed them some.

Haruka who was on the far right of her, played a tune to accompany the tone of Michiru's music. Haruka's fingers glided over the keys as she felt herself being pulled unconsciously into an illusion of some sort.

The image of the audience before began to swirl, and before she lost sight of the audience she saw Michiru's eyes slip shut while she continued to play the violin, Michiru's melody softened as did her own. Haruka felt her vision return, but it wasn't that of the audience, though the scene she felt herself in was familiar, the white came into view she recognized the outside of the Outer's mansion.

She saw Michiru and Setsuna standing on each side of her and Shukensha beside Setsuna, before them were three smaller figures she figured that must be young girls, her vision was blurry and it was difficult to make out the faces.

Though she could make out one with seemingly neck length purple hair, the next had shoulder length light green and the other one Haruka could make out had wavy ice blue colored hair that just touched her shoulders, this one reminded her slightly of Michiru.

The one with ice blue hair seemed only slightly younger than the other two, and the one with purple hair the oldest. The two with purple and light green hair looked familiar but their faces were in a blur that she couldn't make out.

Haruka couldn't help but absently smile to herself when the three of them, were laughing while running after one another, the one with ice blue hair trailing behind, though never the less giggling as she watched the two other girls. Haruka turned and looked over at Michiru, Setsuna and Shukensha who were smiling as was Haruka.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown when the vision of dark skies came into view,  
the four of them found themselves moving farther away from the children as they called out to them 'Mama' and 'Papa' with sadness.

Haruka immediately felt a deep feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach, she knew Michiru, Setsuna and Shukensha had felt it as well as the vision of the children moved farther and farther away from the four of them. All four of them had called out to the children desperately

'Wait!'

Haruka could hear the music of her piano and Michiru's violin quickly emanate a melody of depression and sadness.

The vision of the children and their voices became so distant and far away that they lost complete sight of them, and the vision became a pure white once more and Haruka had opened her eyes as the vision of the audience came back into sight.

It was then that the now saddening music came to an abrupt halt as their music ended. The awe filled audience stood up and cheered loudly, throwing roses.

Haruka instantly connected eyes with Michiru and it was that moment she had known that her partner had had the same vision.

After managing to push through the crowds, Michiru found and alternate way to the entrance to the inside of the ship and made her way down the staircase taking a seat at the end of the descended stairs.

Michiru turned to her left and found that some of her more recent paintings were hung on the wall; one was a picture of a mermaid swimming contently in the deep sea as well as one with the ocean enveloping planet Neptune, with an emerging whale.

This was the same exact spot she had confronted Haruka a little over five years ago, Haruka had been standing adjacent to her painting of the world's destruction, which she had requested to be taken down a few months after the battle of Galaxia.

She sat on her knees and folded her hands in her lap, giving herself some time to think. She was glad she made It out before she was swarmed with crowds,  
and that this part of the ship was vacant besides her presence, Haruka must have had the same vision, as well as Setsuna and Shukensha, they were both in the dream so they must have had the vision as well.

She looked up when she heard a door close and Haruka had stepped in and began to take a few steps down the stairs in a daze from all the screaming fans until she locked eyes with Michiru and briefly recalled the moment Michiru had confronted her like this five years ago.

Haruka turned and smiled to herself as she looked at the paintings,  
"You paint so well, have you decided to take it up again since the continuous battles, have currently held back?" Haruka asked softly not wanting to bring up her vision knowing full well her emotions would rise

Michiru turned away and ignored the question "You had the vision too…Haruka, not only were we there, but Setsuna and Shukensha

Were there as well…but only the four of us. So it must mean we're the only ones somehow connected." Michiru said softly

"Do you think Setsuna had the same vision when we did?" Haruka asked as she looked down at the staircase

Michiru nodded slightly "Yes, since it involved her too…I'm sure she did."

"What do you think the purpose was of that vision? It wasn't one of destruction, though it left me with a sinking feeling of great loss." Haruka said softly

"Usually visions are to prepare you for what's to come. I can piece together some of the vision, but can't make it out completely. I think the girl with light green hair shares a great resemblance with Miyoko, and the one with purple hair…" Michiru trailed off

"Hotaru." Haruka finished Michiru nodded "Though, I wish I knew who the other girl was."

Haruka and Michiru finished off the evening with dinner before retreating to their cabin and going to sleep. They both lay next to one another restlessly and unable to sleep.

Michiru shifted on the right of Haruka, opening her deep blue eyes and adjusting them to the darkness of the cabin. Haruka stirred next to her, and slipped her arms around Michiru's waist. "Still can't sleep?"

"Iie. I can't get that vision out of my mind. What was the meaning of it?" Michiru asked as she rested her arms over Haruka's

"During the dream, I felt a great deal of loss, perhaps…like you said, it was meant to prepare us for something, perhaps a future loss." Haruka whispered softly wincing at her own words

Michiru forced her eyelids shut "I'm not sure how much loss I'll be able to take,  
sacrifice and loss, it's what our lives have always been about, even our past lives."

Haruka moved her slender hand to tuck one of Michiru's aqua strands of hair that had managed to come loose. "I know, but let's not waist precious time, and cherish what we have. We'll deal with it when the time comes." Haruka said reassuringly "What about those children…and…the third one?" Michiru asked

"We'll talk to Setsuna and Shukensha about it later, tonight's our last night. Let's enjoy ourselves and leave the worrying until we get home." Haruka said still uneasy and was unable to shake the feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach

"You're right." Michiru said feeling the same emotions as Haruka but grew somewhat tired as she spoke "I love you, Haruka…Good night."

"I love you too, Michiru…Good Night." Haruka responded and kissed the side of her forehead as they both closed their eyes and allowed sleep to slowly overcome them

The next afternoon, Michiru stood on top deck sketching the view from the top of the boat, before they were to depart the already docked ship. All the luggage was currently being unloaded as Haruka was getting their luggage ready before they were to leave the ship.

Once Michiru finished the sketch of the ocean and after noon sky, she began to shade in the details slowly. She felt like she had been standing there for hours until she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. "It's almost time to go, love." Haruka said softly as she rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder

"I know, I'm almost finished." Michiru said as she took note as the amount of people on deck as well as on board decrease As much as she wanted to find out about their vision, she didn't want to leave.

While Haruka stood by the railing, she inhaled the fresh air, oblivious to the picture Michiru was drawing of her next to her sketch of the ocean.

In the sketch, Haruka was leaning on the railing, with a faraway look in her eyes,  
her long strands of sandy blond hair dancing in the wind.  
Michiru smiled at the sight as she finished the sketch, "Alright, all set."

Haruka looked over lazily until she caught sight of Michiru's sketch and smiled "It's really beautiful, of course so is the person in the sketch who modeled for you." Haruka teased with a wink

"Oh My." Michiru giggled

"Well I guess we better get going, Setsuna and the others should be waiting for us, we'd better retrieve our luggage first after we leave." Michiru said reluctantly

Haruka pulled Michiru closer towards her giving her a deep kiss, placing her arm around her waist. "Yeah."

"Let's go."

To be continued…

Authors Notes:

Happy Birthday Sailor Neptune! (March 6)

Hiroshi Kasamatsu is one of the characters I made up and is mentioned in

Forthcoming Destiny, Another fan fiction I've written which is centered around

the time Haruka and Michiru meet. Anyway, R&R Please!


	5. Kurisutaru, Visit from the future

Title: Utopia 

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia. The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are married, after their honeymoon they receive an unexpected visit from the future.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Miyoko, Kurisutaru and Shukensha belong to me as well as some other made up characters.

Year 2016.

"Kurisutaru, I'm not sure this is such a good idea, if you go back to the past you risk altering the future." A fifteen year old girl with long light green hair pulled up into a jeweled barrette named Miyoko said with a sigh as she paced the outer's mansion

Seventeen year old Hotaru sat across from her two sisters with a sad expression on her face. Next to Hotaru was Katana, Kurisutaru's partner and love.  
"I know, but we haven seen our parents for years, ever since they left to guard the outer rings of the solar system…" Fourteen year old Kurisutaru trailed off

Miyoko sighed "Alright…Hotaru and I already exist in the timeline you speak of. which means the two of each of us can't exist at the same time and Katana will remain here. Therefore I'm sending you and you only." The future soldier of revolution conceded

Katana nodded at Kurisutaru in understanding "Be careful."

Kurisutaru smiled at her partner and gave her a kiss on the lips before turning back to Miyoko "I'll see you soon."

Miyoko lifted her wrist into the air, in which a silver colored bracelet adorned.  
"NEO PLUTO PLANET POWER…MAKE UP!"

Once Neo Pluto appeared, she tapped her staff as a portal appeared before them. Unfamiliar to this process, Kurisutaru looked over to Neo Pluto who she considered a sister. Though they weren't blood related, she had grown up with Miyoko and Hotaru and cared for them as sisters.

"Stare straight ahead, and then close your eyes. Focus on the timeline you wish to end up in, don't look down and jump through." Neo Pluto instructed

Kurisutaru nodded and as she closed her eyes she asked "How will I get back?"

"Ask Sailor Pluto of the past. Be careful, Kurisutaru." Neo Pluto's said softly

Kurisutaru nodded before slipping into the portal as it closed behind her

Kurisutaru felt herself going at a rapid pace toward her designation, and to Lessen the dizziness she was currently experiencing, she closed her eyes in high hopes that this would be over soon.

Meanwhile Pluto of the present time had teleported to the gates of time,  
to clarify that everything was indeed alright after having that vision.

Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed when she saw that all signs of possible threats were absent and was about to teleport home when the gates of time burst open and something of the sort had passed through and disappeared before she was able to process what has just happened.

"Kurisutaru." She found herself whispering knowingly

In the present time

Haruka and Michiru were sitting in the comfort of the outer's mansion sipping steaming green tea as they watched the rain sleek the large windows of the living room.

"I wonder what's taking her so long; she said that she was only going to check the gate of time to make sure everything was all right." Michiru said as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder

"I'm sure she'll be back shortly, if not Shukensha said he would go check if everything was alright since he has access to the time gates." Haruka said reassuringly

"The sooner we find out who the other girl in the vision is, we'll be able to perhaps piece together what that vision was about and piece together its meaning." Michiru said

As if on cue, a girl with ice blue hair emerged out of a portal and onto the tile of the dining room. Haruka and Michiru both jumped to their feet in alarm when they realized it wasn't Setsuna.

The girl slowly stood up clutching her now sore arm from the impact of being nearly thrown from the portal. She stood to a full height of about 5' 7", the same height as Setsuna. Her wavy ice blue hair fell just past her shoulders.

Haruka nearly leapt forward preparing to transform and attack

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded

Kurisutaru took a few steps back and nearly fell on her knees when Haruka and Michiru got closer towards her, unsure of how to react. Haruka raised her henshin stick as Michiru Did the same and were about to call out their transformation phrase when Sailor Pluto teleported into the room and in front of them.

"Wait, stop!" Pluto instructed

"Nani?" Haruka and Michiru said the same time as Shukensha, Hotaru and Miyoko nearly burst into the room

Pluto looked to the incomers before turning back to Kurisutaru, then Haruka and Michiru.  
"Kurisutaru…Kurisutaru is…your…daughter from the future." Pluto said reluctantly indicating Haruka and Michiru

Kurisutaru stood close behind Pluto as she opened her eyes to reveal their dark teal which was an exact match to Haruka's. Kurisutaru had Michiru's wavy hair and femininity but was tall like Haruka. She stood silent as everyone in the room watched her with their mouths open, especially Haruka and Michiru. They knew this girl right away from their vision; This girl was definitely their daughter.

After several 'Aww's' from Hotaru and Miyoko, Shukensha and Setsuna managed to get them to bed before returning to the living room, where Kurisutaru sat across from Haruka and Michiru holding a cup of hot tea in her hands, and staring into her reflection.

"So, Kurisutaru…won't your parents of the future be worried since you left all of a sudden?"

Kurisutaru looked up slowly "Iie…our parent's left when we were young."

Haruka and Michiru looked sadly at one another, when the image of the three children from the vision returned to them briefly, specifically the moment when the children got farther and father away.

"Why…why would we do that?" At this point Haruka didn't care that she had said 'We' She felt tears well in her eyes

Setsuna already knew the answer, but knew it was best if they heard it from the right person.

"Because…our parents from the future said it they were doing to protect us, they didn't want us to share the same fate they did, they believed in our future queen and her four guardians…they foresaw a threat that would come before Crystal Tokyo…a threat like no other, then resumed their place in the outer solar system, as much as it pained them to resume their lives like they once have before, they said they wanted us to be happy even if it cost them their own lives. When they left, they promised that they would return someday when they completed what they had to do." Kurisutaru said tears welling in her own eyes

"I…I came back to…I just wanted to see you again, after all these years I'm not sure if they will ever come back…Miyoko and Hotaru of my time advised me against it, but…" Kurisutaru said as she moved to pace the room when Haruka and Michiru rushed over towards her and embraced her

"Kami-sama…" Michiru whispered as she and Haruka tried to comfort her

Haruka felt her body flood with a great feeling of loss then turned to Setsuna

"How come you didn't tell us, did you know about this?" Michiru asked

Setsuna shook her head "I didn't know until I saw the future from the time gates, if I knew any of this, I would have told you sooner."

A little while later they had sat back down and Setsuna had offered Kurisutaru a pearl milk green tea, since after visiting the time gates she knew some of her favorites,  
this was one similar to her own.

Kurisutaru sipped her drink gratefully "Domo Arigatou."

Setsuna smiled and nodded as she sat down on the opposite end of the room with her husband.

Haruka and Michiru couldn't help as they watched their future daughter drinking her favorite drink then chew on the pearls.

Michiru turned back to Setsuna who was lying next to Shukensha whose eyes had slipped shut. "How…how is this possible?"

Setsuna looked up "We both made the same request…does the night after the battle with Galaxia recall anything?"

Haruka and Michiru looked back to one another, as Michiru thought briefly to herself before letting out a sigh as she recalled the memory of sitting beside the car with Setsuna, Hotaru and Haruka as they watched a shooting star. That's right, she had wished for a complete family.

"All three of us had made the same wish, to have a complete family, even though you said other wise Michiru." Setsuna smiled

Michiru looked from Haruka then back to Setsuna

"You…that was what you wished for?" Haruka questioned as she remembered Hotaru Ask Setsuna what she had wished for and how Setsuna had kept it to herself

"Hai, so did you, but you never mentioned it."

All of them looked back at Kurisutaru who stood when she finished her drink.  
"Minna-san, gomen ne, but I must get back to my own time. I just had to see you all once again for a few hours."

Haruka and Michiru stood up with her "So soon?" They asked as the felt their hearts sink "Hai, if I say in this time longer than expected, I risk changing the future, everything must happen as it's supposed to, even if the outcome isn't to my liking."

Setsuna and Shukensha stood up as they exchanged hugs. Kurisutaru stopped abruptly before Haruka and Michiru not knowing what to choose for a choice of words and instead let her parent's speak. "Don't stop believing that all of us will return to you and Miyoko and Hotaru, because knowing your parents, and knowing quite well I must say, they'd never leave their beautiful children behind." Haruka said trying to lighten the mood Returning briefly to her usual self

Kurisutaru smiled briefly before she felt her parents embrace her in a tight hug "We will always love you, Kurisutaru, never forget that." Michiru said reassuringly As placed her hands on the side of her future daughter's face before she and Haruka backed up

Kurisutaru ran her hand through her ice blue hair, pulling it behind her hair.  
Setsuna came forward knowingly, and henshined into Sailor Pluto, and tapped her staff lightly on the tiled floor as a portal appeared.

Kurisutaru looked from Shukensha and Setsuna then to Haruka and Michiru,  
fighting back her tears, knowing she wouldn't see her parent's again for a great deal of time.

"We all love you and please tell Hotaru-chan and Miyo-chan we say hi and that we love them." Shukensha said

Kurisutaru nodded and stepped toward the portal "Minna-san…Aishiteru."

She turned and jumped through the portal and disappeared before they were able to say a word and feared that saying longer would only make her reluctant about leaving.

"Sayonara, for now..." They thought to themselves quietly

To be continued…

A/N: Kurisutaru is Japanese for 'Crystal', which I decided from the look of her appearance. Kurisutaru or Crystal means 'Sparkling or Clear.' Kurisutaru's favorite drink is pearl tea. Also, some notes on the other character's. There's more information about my made up characters on my site which is in my profile. Katana's full name is Katana Sorano which mean's Sword of Sky, Katana isn't related to the outer's. Also Shukensha's full name is Shukensha Akunochimatano, which means Ruler of Underworld. Miyoko's name mean's beautiful generation's child, which I got the idea for since she is the first child that will carry on the destiny of Sailor Pluto. Also the present timeline for the story is around year 2001. Anyway, hope you liked it, R&R Please!


	6. Expecting

Title: Utopia 

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia. The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are married, after a vision of a possible end to the Utopia they're experiencing, after Haruka and Michiru's future daughter Kurisutaru pays them a visit, nine months later Michiru is pregnant.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Miyoko, Kurisutaru and Shukensha belong to me as well as some other made up characters.

January 1, 2002

It had been nine months since Kurisutaru had went back to the future. Everything currently, as expected…at least for now, free of evil. Miyoko's growing rate had slowed down to that of a normal four year olds height, much like Hotaru at the beginning.

Setsuna had been home schooling Hotaru and Miyoko and would soon Kurisutaru as well before they returned to their positions in the solar system, when the children then, they would enroll in school.

They were preparing a party for, Miyoko, Hotaru and Haruka's birthdays since their birthdays were all in January As well as Makoto since her birthday was in December. Miyoko and Hotaru were over Usagi's place with the girls for the night. Mamoru had gone back to America last fall to continue studying until summer break. The outer's hadn't informed the inner soldiers of Kurisutaru's visit, deciding it was best for them to not know of her arrival until it was the right time.

They were currently setting up early that evening for tomorrow night. Michiru who was on the second step of the latter began to place up another decoration, as she saw her vision blur as she gave a sigh and nearly fell back wards into the person she least suspected's arms.

"Michiru!" Haruka called out worriedly "Are you alright?" The blond slipped her strong arms gently around Michiru's waist

"I…I'm alright…Haruka." Michiru managed with much effort "What…are you doing here; this was your birthday surprise too?"

For the last few days, Michiru had been experiencing, nausea and had been vomiting each morning, refusing to go to the doctor.

"I was just dropping by to pick up my jogging clothes before heading to the track, though I'm so glad I got here when I did, you nearly fell off of that ladder!" Haruka exclaimed

At that Shukensha and Setsuna had emerged into the living room hand in hand. Setsuna smiling at bit.

"What's so funny?" Haruka asked as she helped Michiru stand

"Nothing, er…you two haven't figured it out yet have you?" Setsuna smiled

"Figured out what?" Haruka and Michiru asked in unison

Setsuna crossed over to them and towards Michiru "That Kurisutaru's time is sooner than to be expected." Setsuna continued as

She enfolded Michiru in a hug, then pulled back some and placed her slender hand gently on the little bulge that was quickly expanding in Michiru's stomach.

Setsuna smiled as she stepped back to her husband's side to watch the excitement grow on the new expectant parent's faces. "I knew I had been gaining a little weight recently but haven't paid much attention to it." Michiru said smoothing a hand absently over her rapidly growing stomach

Haruka's features filled with sudden surprise and joy then she could ever place into words as she slid her arms around Michiru's waist and placing her hands ever so gently on Michiru's stomach and caressed the expanding bulge. Michiru placed her hands on top of Haruka's and asked "How far am I along?"

"Well, I'm estimating about two months, but going by the way you're already starting to show, your baby will probably experience a growth spurt, much like Hotaru and Miyoko." Setsuna replied

Michiru turned "But where am I going to deliver?" she asked

"I think it would be best if you had the child here, this is a very special baby you both are having. Kurisutaru will have the power of both Uranus and Neptune. I think it would be safer for you to deliver it here, just for a precaution." Setsuna said

"I was thinking, could you and Mizuno-san be Michiru's midwives? If anyone who knows best when it comes to these sorts of things, it would be you and Ami-san." Haruka suggested

"Hai, and I'm glad you think so and as for Mizuno-san, I think that would be a good idea, since she's been studying to become a doctor for so many years." Setsuna smiled

"I think it's a great idea we'll have to ask her tomorrow." Michiru giggled

Haruka intertwined her fingers with Michiru's as they rested on top of Michiru's stomach. She leaned down as Michiru looked up to meet Haruka's kiss from behind.

Setsuna and Shukensha watched for a moment before Setsuna found herself pulled into Her husbands strong embrace as she responded to him by running her hands along his jaw and rewarding him with a deep kiss.

The next afternoon

With Haruka's help, Shukensha and Setsuna were able to finish the decorations in time to take a rest before their friends arrive with their daughters.

Haruka had wanted her wife to rest a while before the party, especially since they had been using ladders, she didn't want anything to happen to Michiru or their baby.  
Once they finished the preparations, Setsuna and Shukensha had taken a seat directly across from, Haruka who was taking a seat next to Michiru.

Haruka placed her arm on the back of the love seat, and reached and gently caressed the small swell of Michiru's stomach. Michiru smiled gently at her lover and clasped Haruka's hand in her own.

Setsuna smiled and laid her head in Shukensha's lap as the door rang.  
The garnet eyed woman sighed "And just as I got comfortable…"

From the other side, Haruka and Michiru couldn't help but laugh quietly, Setsuna grinned, and moved her head as her husband stood up and used his finger to part her bangs "Don't worry, I'll get it."

He placed a kiss on his wife's lips before he proceeded to the front door. Setsuna fingered the garnet gemstone on her wedding ring and smiled to herself.

When Shukensha opened the door, a trio nearly ran over him to make their way into the room. "Shukensha-san, Konnichiwa!"

"Minna-san…Ko...nnichi…wa." He said trying to regain his composure but when he turned, the large crowd had already made it into the living room

He turned back to Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei who were now the only ones standing in the doorway, meaning the trio that had just nearly ran him over must have been Usagi, Miyoko and Hotaru. "Gomen ne." The four of them apologized

She sweat dropped and invited them inside and closed the door behind them "Ara…"

After the cake and presents, Haruka and Michiru had decided it was best to let everyone know about the baby. Haruka stood up "All right, Minna-san, there's something very important we have to tell all of you, some personal news…" Haruka said

Usagi tilted her head "What is it Haruka-san?" Hotaru who was next to Usagi blinked "Haruka-papa?"

Haruka became overwhelmed with nervousness and her muscles tensed as the room fell deathly silent. When Michiru stood up next to her and took held of her hand, She relaxed some and began to speak. "Er…Michiru and I…we're…we're…" Haruka trailed off as she glanced around at the faces of their friends and family

Michiru looked up at her partner and looked deeply into her teal eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Haruka felt her body flush, with Michiru by her side she knew she'd be able to do anything. "We're having a baby." Haruka finished

At this Michiru pressed her hands to her stomach.

"Sugoi!" Many voices cried out

Immediately, they found themselves swarmed with, Usagi, Hotaru and Miyoko, the rest of the senshi were sitting across the room cheered "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Kongurachure Shonzu!" The four senshi said

Usagi pressed her head next to Michiru's stomach "Hello in there, Haruka and Michiru-san's little baby!" Usagi said with a giggle as she placed her hand against the swell of Michiru's stomach

Michiru couldn't help but giggle some as Haruka chuckled at their future Neo Queen.  
When Usagi pulled away, Hotaru's violet eyes lit up.

"I'm going to have a little sister…how?" Hotaru asked curiously

Haruka and Michiru looked over in Setsuna and Shukensha's direction as Setsuna nodded.

Haruka looked back to her daughter and smiled "Ask your Setsuna-mama." Haruka said with a wink

Everyone watched the violet eyed girl as she turned to meet garnet eyes.  
"Remember the night after our battle?" Setsuna asked

Hotaru nodded slowly

"Well, we had all made wishes…ne?"

Hotaru crossed her arms and opened one eyes "Hai, but you were being very sly…ne?" the little girl giggled which caused the room to laugh along with her

Setsuna winked at her adoptive daughter "As it turned out, all of us had made the same wish…to have a family."

"I thought Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa didn't make a wish?"

"That's what I thought as well, but they kept it to themselves like we all did." Setsuna said with a smile

"…Anyway, since you know our wish, what was yours Hotaru?" Setsuna asked knowingly

"Well I guess I should tell you since it already has come true and you probably already know Setsuna-mama. I…I wished to have siblings…something I lacked in my previous life." Hotaru sulked for a moment before she was pulled into a hug by Miyoko

"Arigatou, Hotaru-chan."

Everyone smiled at the scene before them, hoping Hotaru would be able to be happy in this life. She deserved to be happy.

After the two parted Michiru looked up to Ami "Ami-chan."

"Hai?" The Soldier of Wisdom responded quickly

"Would you like to be one of our midwives in assistant to Setsuna, you're one of the best candidates since you're studying to be a doctor and will be a great one when the time comes." Michiru smiled

Ami blushed shyly "Arigatou and Hai, I'll do my best."

Michiru lay on their four post bed as Haruka finished brushing her teeth in the bathroom and made her way back into their bedroom and slipped bed in next to Michiru as Michiru Sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Tired love?" Haruka asked looking over towards Michiru

"Yeah…Haruka?"

"What is it?"

"Gomen ne, I wasn't able to you a birthday surprise party." Michiru sighed

Haruka reached over and placed the palm of her hand on Michiru's rounding stomach and caressed it gently

"This is the best surprise you could have ever given me, and I'm glad I caught you when I did. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." Haruka smiled gently as she used her free hand to prop her head up against the pillows and face her partner

Michiru gazed deeply into Haruka's eyes "You're the best thing that's happened to me, Haruka, I love you."

"Likewise, I love you too." Haruka replied as she pulled Michiru closed towards her "Well we'd better get some sleep." Haruka said then pulled away momentarily to turn off the lights before turning back to Michiru

Michiru shifted as Haruka moved to place a kiss on Michiru's stomach. "I love you, good night, my little one."

Michiru smiled at this and couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. Haruka moved back up and encircled Michiru and placed a kiss on top of her head "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

To be continued…

Authors Notes: The personality's for the inner soldiers in this story are more or less based on the PGSM series, they're more serious. I also changed my s/n to Kyouryoku Senshi. Anyway, R&R Please!


	7. A day for shopping

Title: Utopia

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia. The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are married, after a vision of a possible end to the Utopia they're experiencing, after Haruka and Michiru's future daughter Kurisutaru pays them a visit, nine months later Michiru is pregnant.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Miyoko, Kurisutaru and Shukensha belong to me as well as some other made up characters.

April 2002

Haruka sighed taking in the fresh air of the passing wind as they drove in her yellow Toyota 2000 GT convertible. They were heading to the mall while Setsuna and Shukensha had went to the movies and then planned for dinner afterwards, while Haruka and Michiru took the girls with them to the mall to do some shopping for maternity wear for Michiru.  
Haruka smiled to herself and placed her free hand over Michiru's, and looked briefly over towards her wife and smiled gently as she watched her wife caress her now expanded stomach.

Once they arrived at the mall and found a parking spot, Haruka parked her car as Miyoko and Hotaru quickly exited the back seat. The blond went around to the passenger side and opened the door and held out her hand to her wife.  
Michiru smiled at Haruka's gesture and gratefully took her extended hand as Haruka helped her up. "Arigatou." Hotaru linked arms with Miyoko "Hurry, hurry, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!"

"Patience…patience, my little princesses." Haruka sighed

Haruka and Michiru followed the two into the mall as they looked around at the different shops. They decided to take a look around the clothes shop, as the two girls picked out a few maternity clothes for Michiru.  
"This one looks so kawaii, Michiru-mama." Hotaru held up a thin lacy white dress shirt

As Miyoko looked through the skirts.  
"Ara…it's lovely, hime-chan." Michiru smiled and winked as she took the garment from her adoptive daughter

Miyoko handed Michiru an aqua colored skirt "This one is rather nice as well." The light green haired girl smiled

Michiru smiled and took it from her, taking notice of the girl's maturity especially for her age, but then again she was the daughter of Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time.

The clothes the two girls picked out had been designed by Setsuna, in the past few months; Setsuna had become a fashion designer, which was one of her dreams. Setsuna hadn't had very many other jobs besides besides guard the gates of time, and Michiru was glad her best friend was able to take up something she enjoyed in a job.

A few minutes later, Haruka rounded the corner holding various garments "Will these work?" The blond asked with a comical look which told Michiru that shopping in the woman's department, let alone maternity wasn't her thing since she was used to shopping in the men's section

Michiru took them from Haruka and couldn't help but giggle as she placed a kiss on Haruka's cheek. "I'll try these on."

Haruka turned briefly across the way and eyed a jewelry store that's she's been to a few years back.

"Well, I'm going to try these on…Haruka are you coming?" Michiru called

Haruka turned back as Michiru's voice pulled her out of her revere "Eh…oh, I'm going to check out a store across the way, I'll be right back."

Michiru nodded "You know where to find me." She said before turning away with Miyoko and Hotaru on each side of her

Haruka exited the clothes shop and across to the jewelry store, only a few other people were browsing besides herself. She slipped her hands into her pockets and looked into the glass where various necklaces and pendants lay on velvet until one caught her eye.

It was a long sterling necklace with an adorned sterling butterfly. Sparkling ice blue decorated the outline of the wings, with a diamond shaped tanzanite jewel bodying the center. On each wing were two round tanzanite gems, top and bottom. The top of the two antennas were matched with the tanzanite gems.

She knew right away that this would compliment her daughter's ice blue features, from what she had seen in her future daughter. It was expensive but she knew she had to buy it.  
The cashier had taken the necklace out from the back of the class as Haruka quickly paid and thanked the cashier as he handed her now carefully wrapped and secured item which was placed in a small plastic bag.

She bought a similar one for Hotaru at the same place; Hotaru's was a violet firefly, then she had also bought one for Miyoko which was also a butterfly but with garnet gemstones.

Michiru, Miyoko and Hotaru were in the dressing room helping decide which outfits looked best on Michiru and the ones that she should buy. Most of the clothes Haruka picked out were very…er…lets say plain and rather large and manly for maternity clothes. Michiru wondered if Haruka was browsing in the men's section when she picked these out, she picked out one outfit just to humor her love, she knew she meant well.

Michiru tried on the blouse and skirt Hotaru and Miyoko had picked out and entered the hall were the two girls sat. "What do you two think, sweeties?" "Sugoi, you look beautiful, Michiru-mama." Hotaru exclaimed

"Arigatou, I'll get these too…oh…"Michiru trailed off and leaned against a wall as she smoothed a hand over her stomach

Miyoko and Hotaru were on each of her side "Are you alright?" Miyoko asked "What's wrong?" Hotaru asked

Michiru looked down to the two girls and smiled warmly "Nothing, it's okay I'm fine, the baby just startled me with a rather large and unexpected kick, would you like to feel it?" Garnet and Violet eyes widened "Hai!" The two placed their hands on the swell of Michiru's stomach

"Wow, I can feel my little sister moving." Hotaru said excitedly as moved her pale hand gently against Michiru's stomach "Sugoi…"Miyoko said

"Are you girls having fun?" Came Haruka's husky voice as she just came from re-entering the store standing there for a few moments before Hotaru and Miyoko parted as Haruka made her way over towards the three of them and placed her hand on Michiru's stomach as a smiled spread across her face as she moved her hand gently in a circular motion on Michiru's stomach.

"She's kicking…Kurisutaru's kicking."

Michiru smiled at seeing her wife's eyes light up, which was rare for Haruka.

"Well I'm going to change, and we can pay for these before we head out." Michiru smiled

After Michiru changed back, they paid for the clothes and headed out into the concourse area as they heard a few voices call behind them "Minna-san, konnichiwa!" The four of them turned to see the five inner soldiers behind them. Rei's arm was linked with Minako's on the right of Usagi and Makoto and Ami's were linked on the left.

Miyoko and Hotaru let go of Haruka and Michiru's hands and run up to them "Minna-san!"

"Hiya, cute kittens. Didn't you have school today?" Haruka asked

"Hai, we just got out of school a few hours ago, and then decided to visit the mall, what brings you here today, Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Usagi asked

"We're shopping for some maternity clothes." Michiru replied with a smiled

"Ah, I see." Rei smiled

"How's is everything coming along, Michiru-san? Setsuna-san's going to instruct me on the birthing process." Ami said

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Ami-san." Michiru smiled warmly then turned to Haruka and absently smoothed her hand over the swell of her stomach "I think our daughter wants a pearl tea, because I have a sudden craving." She gave her lover a puppy eyed look like Haruka had done earlier

All of them giggled "Oh my…" Minako and Makoto managed

"All right, I'm buying." Haruka said

A little further down, they stopped at a tea shop, and Haruka ordered a large green milk tea with pearls for Michiru. As everyone else either got a regular milk tea or green tea.  
Everyone took a seat at a large circular table while they talked and enjoyed their drinks.

'Now that I think about it, it's no wonder Setsuna had made that drink for Kurisutaru, she must have known that was her favorite drink.' Haruka thought to herself as she sipped her pearl drink

Michiru smiled at Haruka as if reading her thoughts.

"So did you guys check out those new designs Setsuna made?" Usagi asked as she placed a shopping bag on the table holding out some clothes

"They are so kawaii!" Usagi exclaimed

"Hai, I bought some of the maternity clothes she designed." Michiru replied As she sipped the green milk tea appreciatively and chewed on the pearls

Miyoko and Hotaru sat next to the inner soldiers as they drank their milk tea and ate their tapioca rolls quietly as they listened to the other around them.

"Where's Setsuna-san and Shukensha-san today?" Makoto asked

"They were headed for the movies before we left, and Miyo-chan wanted to come with us shopping." Haruka smiled

"Ah, I see, are you two having fun?" Usagi asked

"Hai!"

After a short while and everyone finished their drinks Usagi and the other's stood up "Well we'd better get going; we're planning a study session over at Rei-chan's."

"Minna-san, Ja ne, take care Michiru-san, Domo Arigatou for the drinks, Haruka-san!" Usagi said

"Arigatou, you too, Usagi-chan." Michiru smiled

"Anytime, little kitten." Haruka winked

"Ja-ne, Hotaru-chan and Miyoko-chan." The five of them said before making their way out

"Ja-ne!" The two of them replied

Once the inner soldiers had made their way out of the tea shop, Haruka turned to Michiru and then Hotaru and Miyoko. "Well shall we get going, kittens? Setsuna-mama and Shukensha-papa should be home soon if they aren't already.'

"Aww…" The two girls sighed

"Let's do this again sometime." Michiru smiled "I'll probably be having these cravings frequently."

"Of course but Setsuna could probably make you one, since her favorite food happens to be green tea, I'm sure she'd be thrilled." Haruka smiled and winked

Michiru smiled "Hai, that works too." She said as the four of them laughed

To be continued….

Authors Note: Pearl Tea was originated in Taiwan in the 1980's and gradually spreading out, it became popular throughout the world. Pearl Milk Tea or Pearl Milk Green Tea consists of black tea (For Milk tea) or green tea (For Milk green tea) mixed with milk and tapioca (pearls). These drinks are awesome, I love them, They could be located most likely at Asian café's or markets. Anyway, R&R Please!


	8. Kurisutaru's arrival

Title: Utopia

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been a year after the battle with Galaxia. The senshi are taking advantage of the time of peace, Setsuna is married with daughter, and Haruka and Michiru are married, after a vision of a possible end to the Utopia they're experiencing, after Haruka and Michiru's future daughter Kurisutaru pays them a visit, nine months later Michiru is pregnant and after only seven months, delivers the child of Uranus and Neptune.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon belongs to me, the show and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Miyoko, Kurisutaru and Shukensha belong to me as well as some other made up characters.

June 8, 2002

In the past few months, Setsuna had been instructing Ami through a practice of delivering a baby and the future doctor to be was picking it up rather quickly which wasn't surprising, since she'd been studying to become a doctor for so many years.

Setsuna, Haruka, Shukensha, Hotaru and Miyoko were sitting in the living room listening to some classical music when they heard a piercing cry throughout the mansion. At this, Haruka was the first to bolt from the couch and race towards the sounds' designation, the others close behind. "Michiru!" Haruka cried out desperately

The beating of her heart drowned out the sound of her and the other's feet on the tile. They came to an abrupt stop when they found Michiru lying curled up on the carpeted stairs. Her sea-green bangs were matted to her forehead as a result of her sweat, and her arm was curled protectively around her stomach. She had tears threatening to break through as she whimpered.

Haruka rushed to her side and Setsuna was right next to her.

"My water broke…and…and …the baby…kami-sama, I'm only seven month's pregnant, something's wrong, please help me." Michiru cried desperately between breaths

"It's okay…It's going to be alright…everything's going to be fine." Setsuna said soothingly as she caressed her best friends' arm lightly before turning back to her husband and her daughters

"Hun, I need you to get to Ami's place and pick her up, Miyo-chan, Hotaru-chan, go with papa, we'll be alright." Setsuna said

Shukensha nodded "Okay, let's go girls. We need to hurry." Hotaru nodded reluctantly before moving between Haruka and Setsuna and planted a kiss on Michiru's stomach. "It'll be okay Michiru-mama, don't worry we'll be back soon." Hotaru said reassuringly

Michiru managed a smile as Miyoko gave her a quick hug before she and Hotaru left the room with Shukensha.

"Hurry." Setsuna called out

"We need to get her up and onto a bed." Setsuna instructed Haruka nodded as she carefully slipped her arm around Michiru's back with Setsuna's help to help Michiru stand

Haruka felt her heart break at Michiru's sobs "You're going to be alright love, and so will our baby." She whispered softly

Haruka and Setsuna took each of her arms and placing them around both of their shoulders as they carefully but quickly led her to the extra room and lay her gently on the bed. With Haruka and Setsuna's help, Michiru was changed quickly before they helped her back into the bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get a cold washcloth, watch over her." Setsuna said to Haruka before quickly leaving the room

Haruka nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of Michiru's hand, and with her other caressing Michiru's little rounded belly. "Ami will be here soon, don't worry, love. Setsuna said the baby might be premature, but the baby will be healthy none the less." Haruka said soothingly trying to comfort Michiru but trying to reassure herself at the same time

Haruka felt her panic attack rise, she was scared, what if something happened to Michiru or their daughter. Every possibility and outcome entered her mind, and she was terrified of what the result might be. She felt a tear slip from her eye and onto the swell of Michiru's stomach, she knew that she had to push those thoughts aside and help Michiru through this.

Michiru let out another scream, sitting up immediately and clutched her stomach as she let the contraction pass before falling back into the pillow, she felt herself suddenly shaking at the sudden cold.

Haruka immediately pulled up the sheets and pulled them over her and tucked them in at her sides. She leaned over and tucked Michiru's sweat soaked bangs behind her ears, while her other and rested on Michiru's stomach as she leaned back and watched it rise and fall due to Michiru's breathing.

"Do…do you…promise?" Michiru managed to ask between breaths as she opened her eyes with much effort before they slipped shut again

"Promise?"

"That…that…the baby, will…be alright?" Michiru asked

Haruka gave her wife a warm smile "I promise, after all she has to be. We saw it for ourselves when she came to us from the future." Haruka said wiping the eye that the tear had fallen from with the back of her finger before taking hold of Michiru's hand and caressed it gently

She smiled when Michiru managed a giggle between breaths. Haruka turned when Setsuna re-entered the room with a wet washcloth, and moved to place it on Michiru's forehead. She moved towards the end of the bed and slowly lifted the sheets around Michiru's legs and gently moved them.

"It's going to be anytime now, sooner than expected." Setsuna said

A few minutes later, Shukensha and the girls emerged with Ami who quickly placed her stuff aside. "That was fast." Haruka said somewhat relieved

"We got here as soon as we could." Shukensha said

Ami took her place beside Setsuna as Shukensha led the girls out of the room and downstairs.

Ami was obviously nervous but managed to pull herself together in a silent notion.  
"I can do this." She thought to herself

Michiru tightened her grip on Haruka's hand

"Michiru, I'm starting to see the baby, you need to push." Ami instructed as she lifted the sheets slightly over Michiru's legs

Haruka smiled "You can do this, Michiru."

With tremendous effort, Michiru leaned forward some and pushed all the while letting out a deafening scream before collapsing back into the pillows.

"You're doing great Michiru-san." Ami said encouragingly

"Another push, Michiru." Setsuna said

"Kami-sama." Michiru sighed

Haruka winced at Michiru's grip on her hand as she made the next push.

"I can see your beautiful baby, one more push!" Ami instructed as she whipped head with the back of her arm

Everyone in the room cringed at Michiru's wail and a moment later the cry of their baby's joining hers.

Setsuna handed Ami a delicate white cloth for the baby, as the Soldier of Wisdom quickly scooped up the baby as Setsuna cut the cord.

Ami smiled at the little baby and rocked it gently, and moved over towards the excited parents and handed Michiru her daughter. Setsuna placed the sheets back over Michiru's legs and moved over beside Ami.

"She's so beautiful." Michiru whispered softly as she looked at her quieting daughter

Haruka smiled warmly and reach over and gently touched the short and soft ice blue hair with the back of her finger. "Hai."

The little baby's eyes slowly opened to reveal their teal color. "She has your eyes, Haruka-san." Ami said softly

What they hadn't noticed was, Shukensha, Miyoko and Hotaru who just slipped into the room moments ago until they made their presence known "Awww."

They turned to the three "Oh there you are." Setsuna said taking her place by her husband's side and watched the new parents before them

"What are you going to name her?" Ami asked

"Kurisutaru." Haruka replied "It means Crystal, clear and sparkling." Haruka said softly not taking her eyes off her daughter

"The name suits her and her complexion, and she is beautiful and sparkling." Michiru said as she watched her little baby's eyes slip closed

Michiru brushed at the cloth her daughter was wrapped in, she turned the part of the cloth over between her fingers. Embroidered in blue on the cloth was 'Kurisutaru Kaiou Tenou', the work of Setsuna.

Miyoko stood by her parents, Shukensha and Setsuna as Hotaru moved over towards Haruka and Michiru to get a closer view of the baby. "Kurisutaru."

Michiru looked over towards her violet eyed daughter "Would you like to hold her, hime-chan?"

"Hai."

Michiru carefully moved to place Kurisutaru in Hotaru's arms before leaning back into the pillows with a deep sigh.

"Kurisutaru-chan." Hotaru said softly once more

The baby's eyes opened momentarily before sliding back closed, and let out a small noise to indicate the comfort of her older sister's arms.

A few minutes later

Setsuna placed her hands on Hotaru's shoulders, "We should let Michiru-mama rest." Setsuna said softly

Hotaru nodded and handed her younger sister gently back to Haruka. "Bye, Kurisutaru-chan." She said as she moved back to her other younger sister, Miyoko's side

"Well be down stairs if you need anything." Setsuna said as she led Shukensha, Miyoko, and Hotaru out of the room

Ami followed closely behind but stopped as she heard Michiru's voice "Ami-san?"

"Hai?"

"Domo Arigatou gozaimasu." Michiru smiled

"You're welcome, be sure to feed her." Ami smiled as the new parents nodded Before Ami slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her

Michiru quickly moved to breast feed their baby, as the baby hungrily accepted, her eyes fluttering every once and awhile. Haruka leaned in slowly as Michiru looked up and met her wife's lips as they kissed "I love you, Michiru and our daughter."

"I love you too."

A few weeks later, the other soldiers had dropped by to see the baby for a few hours after their last day of school for the summer. After they had left for the night, Haruka and Michiru were gazing into the crib where their little daughter was watching them quietly.

"She's so quite and serene just watching us." Haruka smiled softly

"I know, she's been growing at a fast rate, much like Hotaru and Miyoko, but at least the growing will slow when she reaches the height of a toddler." Michiru sighed and reached down to carefully pick up her daughter

Kurisutaru wore a white lacy dress which Setsuna had designed for her. Michiru watched as Haruka moved across the room towards a tall dresser.

Haruka returned holding a little box "What's that?" Michiru asked

Haruka opened the box to reveal the necklace she had bought when they had went shopping a few months ago. "I bought it when we were at the mall, it was the same sore where I bought Hotaru's firefly necklace." Haruka said

The necklace chain was silver and the bottom of the necklace, there was an adorned butterfly with sparkling ice blue which decorated the outline of the wings. There was a diamond shaped tanzanite jewel bodying the center. On each wing were two round tanzanite gems, both top and bottom. The top of the two antennas were matched with the tanzanite gems.

"It's beautiful." Michiru said softly

Haruka removed the necklace from the box and opened the clasp the leaned forward to place it around her daughter's neck. Kurisutaru cooed in response, and placed her little hands around Haruka's gift, as if knowingly being so careful.

Michiru moved to place their daughter in Haruka's arms. Haruka smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I love you, Kurisutaru." She whispered before placing her daughter back into the crib and tucked the covers over her little body

Haruka came up from behind her wife and encircled her waist and rocked the Soldier of Embrace gently as they watched their daughter. Haruka took a breath and began to sing softly

"White flower petals scattered across the sea, heading after your shadow I accelerate off,  
Your sweet hair curling around, your lowered eyelids burned into me that night. The machine I take off in is a Ferrari. My memories turn into the wind now a blue checkered flag." "I am just going toward the distances beyond glory, still left on my lips is the proof of our vow. To the other side of the morning glow I keep running, surely you have engraved in my heart, shining brightly with gold, The letter U." Haruka looked over at Michiru as she sang "Why did you let go of our joined hands? Drying from my tear ducts, the broken pieces of dreams, the silver mirror floating in the sea, the future has been entrusted to it.  
Now shuffle and open your mind." "Someday we will be close again, I do believe in that day, still left on my lips is the kiss of our promise. On the other side of the morning glow, whatever darkness awaits together engraved in our hearts, shining brightly with gold, The letter U." Haruka finished The two of them watched in content as their daughter's eyelids slipped closed. They both knew that this peace wouldn't last forever, but they wanted to live this life to the fullest. They also knew someday, Kurisutaru and her sisters would in the future have to overcome many obstacles in order for Crystal Tokyo to come.  
The outer soldiers believed deeply that their children would prevail, and someday there will be a time when they will return to their children in the future and be able to live in a permanent Utopia.

Owari for now

Authors Note: This is only the beginning of the end; I plan to write a sequel which is going to be a crossover. This will deal with the time Miyoko, Hotaru and Kurisutaru are young adults. Anyway I hope you liked it. R&R Please! 


End file.
